herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cyrax
Cyrax is a cybernetic Lin Kuei warrior and a hero from the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. Appearance Cyrax debuted as a palette swap of the cyborg ninja character with a yellow sheen, sporting bright armor and a helmet that slightly protrudes forward to produce a crude beak and wires from the back of his head. In Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance, Cyrax gains a redesign, courtesy of the Special Forces, now featuring new, shining armor, as well as a heartbeat regulator on his chest. In the latest Mortal Kombat, Cyrax is given an entire overhaul featuring more armor plating and visible scratches thanks to graphical improvements as well as green eyes. His chest cavity also opens up to reveal an energy core. His helmet is also almost changed completely, still possessing the crude beak-like appearance. Underneath, the robotic shell reveals Cyrax to have dark skin. He bleeds oil this time around too, much like in MK Deception and Deadly Alliance, represented by a dark bluish-black/black color. Powers and Abilities Cyrax is a highly skilled fighter thanks to his Lin Kuei training and his cybernetic body offers him a large arsenal of weapons, that are contained in his chest. His most common one is his seemingly limitless supply of bombs and he also had a green energy net that could incapacitate his foes. After regaining his soul, Cyrax retained much of his cybernetics and received new technology from the Outerworld Investigation Agency. His net was replaced with a large buzzsaw appendage and his arm was outfitted with a device capable of creating portals between realms. Cyrax’s armor also possesses a great resistance to heat since he was able to walk through lava with no detrimental effects. For his alternate weapon fighting style, he wields a Pulse Blade, an energy sword weapon. Trivia *In the 2D games, Cyrax was the only one of the cyborgs to use a different fighting style. *His unit number is LK-4D4. *Cyrax apparently hates Johnny Cage’s movies according to his text box in Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance’s Konquest mode. He said that he "felt extremely robbed of his eight bucks after seeing Ninja Mime". *In the opening to Armageddon, Cyrax emits the same sound that all the cyborgs emitted when they were damaged in MK3 after being knocked away by Sheeva. Fans often misinterpret that they are saying “Screw You!” as a joke. *Before Cyrax and Sektor had their official names decided on, they were called “Mustard” and “Ketchup” respectively. *Hapkido was originally going to be his unarmed fighting style in Armageddon. *The Pulse Blades that Cyrax and Sektor use resemble lightsabers from the Star Wars franchise. Even the colors are similar since Cyrax’s is green and the good Jedi characters’ use blue and green lightsabers and Sektor’s are red, the color of the ones used by the evil Sith characters. *Cyrax's fatality from Deadly Alliance, where he sent out a claw from his chest to grab the opponent's head, then slammed them on the ground repeatedly, before pulling them into his chest where he mulched their body, was number 7 on Screwattack's list of Top 10 Mortal Kombat Fatalities. *One of the game over messages in Shaolin Monks is, “Who will win, Stryker or Cyrax?” *Cyrax is the only character introduced in MK3 that was playable in Deadly Alliance. *He ranked in sixth on Screwattack's list of Top 10 Mortal Kombat Kharacters. Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Ninjas Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Neutral Good Category:Revived Category:Genius Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Elementals Category:Antagonists Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Controversial Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Martial Artists Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fallen Category:Grey Zone Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Misguided Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Envious Category:Strategists Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Extremists Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Posthumous Category:Lethal Category:Martyr Category:Loyal Category:Sympathetic Category:Stalkers Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Poor Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Nurturer Category:Supporters Category:Defectors Category:Voice of Reason Category:Chaste Category:Outright